Angel Inc
by Darkling'sDaughter
Summary: Easter closed down after Gozen found his egg. But now it has been reopened as Angel Inc. The lady that reopened it wants the embryo for cruel reasons and will go to any extent to get it. That lady is my mother. I want to stop her but I can't fight against my siblings and her by myself. Should I seek help with the Student Council? Light NagixOc and Amuto along the way with others.
1. Chapter 1

**a shugo chara fan fiction. Yay! I will give it my best. Okay so if anyone that I'd here and that also reads Sports Problem don't worry I'll update as soon as I get the computer its jus that my siblings took it away and I had this story semi ready so I decided to edit it and post it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara only my oc and my very own ideas!**

* * *

"Yuki, useless thing get down here!" My mother screamed calling me down for breakfast.

Wiping my eyes I headed downstairs.

"Hello father, how's your morning been so far?" I said sarcastically.

My two sisters hit my head, "Bottle it, nobody cares if you don't like your role as a boy,and mom doesn't appreciate being reminded of dad," my biggest sister, Jun, snapped annoyed.

My eye twitched irritated, "I am a girl not a guy!" I snapped.

My brother, Lucas, ruffled my short, white blond hair. "What you complaining again? C'mon I bet you can get a good advantage in being like me. We are the duo after all!"

I growled at him, "Fuck off."

Lucas backed away and I eat my breakfast rapidly, hoping to leave that house that I was supposed to consider a 'home'.

"I'm heading out!" I exclaimed getting up from the table before anyone was even seated.

Mom poked her head out from the kitchen and glanced at me, "Don't forget to go to the office, your brother and you will be introduced to the others soon. Your sisters are doing alright so far as solos and I will leave them alone."

Nodding I walk out the door, with Seiyo's Academy (Middle School) boy's uniform.

"Yuki, why do you always dress as a boy?" One of my charas, Kaneko, said as our daily routine.

"Because her family is fucked up," Itami mumbled answering for me.

"Everything is as regular as always," I said as some more tears ran down my face.

"Except for the new school," Kaneko said while sitting in my shoulder.

Maybe a new school would give me a better view of my life.

(At Seiyo Middle School gates)

"YYYUUUKKKIIII!" I turned to be face to face with my sister that is not bad not good, even if she does agree from time to time with mother.

She came to a halt beside me while panting.

"People around us have started whispering among themselves," I breathed at my sister, Summer.

"Well who wouldn't if they saw _me_, an idol from the reopened corporation Easter that was renamed as Angel Inc.," she said with a sly smirk.

"Hello peeps! If anyone's wondering why I'm here it's because I will be studying here as a student! Please support me in my work here and in the TV!" Summer screamed at the people around us.

I tried to escape her death grasp as she turned to mention me, "And this blond and blue eyed babe is my dearest baby brother!"

I pushed her away and ran inside the school.

Of course I had to make myself known, that what Summer did might have been an order from mother.

I rubbed my hands furiously against the necklace my dad had given me the last time I saw him.

fla_shback..._

_I saw Dad's car pull in on my school's front gate. Me being a 2nd grader, Lucas being 3rd grader, Summer being a 4th grader and Jun being a 5th grader._

_I smiled and soothed my shoulder long, white hair._

_My Dad was dressed in his typical black suit with his black glasses._

_I touched my teacher's arm and pointed at my Dad. Ms. Mariz nodded and let me go._

_As I ran towards him I noticed that Lucas, Jun, and Summer were also heading his direction._

_My Dad is half Japanese and half American while Mom is full blooded Japanese._

_Summer, Jun, and Lucas were in my Dad's arms as I reached them._

_He set them down on the ground as he saw me arriving._

_"There is my princess!" He said with a wide smile appearing in his face._

_I giggled as I jumped into his arms, "Daddy I'm not a princess I'm an athlete like the boy you wanted."_

_He tickled me and opened the door to his car._

_Dad frowned at my comment, "Baby who said I wanted a boy?"_

_I have him a toothless grin and said, "Mommy did!"_

_He kneeled down beside me and held out to me a necklace._

_It was a star with what seemed like two wings on either side._

_We all got in the car but we just say there._

_My Dad took a deep breath and turned to look at us, "Look children, this might be the last time I will see you until a long time. Even thou I rarely see you anymore."_

_We all stated at him our eyes wide with an unknown feeling._

_He then turned on the car and stated driving as we all stared a him in awe._ This isn't Daddy, _I told myself,_ he is always overly cheerful.

My memory was interrupted by me bumping into someone.

Considering I wasn't paying attention in the first place I lost my balance and fell to the ground clumsily.

The person who I had bumped with turned to me said a quick sorry and started running again.

I stared after her as four small figures floating around her caught my eye. But in reality I only had about ten seconds to stare at her before some other people ran past me making me spin in an anime like way.

Falling to the ground once again, Kaneko came out from his hiding place (my bag) and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and started to get up by myself until a hand appeared in front of my face.

I looked up and my eyes met with some ruby colored orbs.

"I'm sorry those who just did that are my friends, they were in a hurry to do some stuff," he informs me with a 'sorry' smile.

I take his hand and he weakly helps me up.

I take some time to study him. He has blond hair which is a bit messy but fits him perfectly, his ruby eyes shine in a childish yet soft manner, and his uniform seems a tad too big for him but looks perfectly like that on him.

"Oh, my name is Tadase Hotori, yours?" He asks.

I hesitate a bit before answering, "Yuki Aisu, I'm not really from here, I'm from America."

His eyes widen in recognition at my last name and my origin.

"So you're one of the four of Megumi Aisu's children?" He asks giving me a sparkle attack.

I wince at being reminded that but nod anyway.

"Yuki, I believe you are a first year like me, am I right?" He asks with a smile.

I nod wondering how or why does he know.

"Great. I'm the president of the student council so I know a bit of this stuff. I believe this is your first year here at Tokyo am I right?"

"Yeah," I reply while shoving my hands in my pockets nonchalantly.

"Do you have any sort of inconvenience with the language? If you do I could assign someone to help you out," he said while giving me a princely smile.

"Tadase, why do you waste your time with mere commoners!" A chara king came floating to his side.

The small king with purple hair turned to look at me and his expression changed a bit, "Oh, Tadase he carries a chara with him, two actually."

"Hm? Oh yeah Kaneko and Itami but she rarely comes out from her egg."

Kaneko floated up, gazed at Tadase and his chara, and day down on my shoulder.

"What did you say_ she_?" Tadase looked confused.

I nodded, confused by his question. "Yeah, Kaneko is a guy and Itami is a girl."

"It's just that normally people's chara's are the same sex as the bearer," he explains with a tender voice.

"Oi, Tadase!" Someone called from behind me.

We both turned and started at a pink haired girl.

As she stared at me her eyes looked at me suspiciously. That is until people around us started screaming.

(Amu Pov)

My gaze quickly found the source that was producing the screams.

Summer Aisu.

The pop star of the reopened Easter company. And she was heading our way.

"Yukii~~~~" she called and I saw the white haired boy that was beside Tadase trying to hide himself behind the blond.

"Ohh are you Yuki's friend?" Summer said as she stopped in front of us.

"Huh? Who's Yuki?" I asked.

"Amu, this is Yuki Aisu," Tadase said signaling to the guy behind him.

My mouth formed an o and I started at the white haired boy.

"What do you want Summer?" Yuki snapped venomously.

"Nothing it's just that mom called me and we have to get you and Lucas to the office now." She said, the idol's adorable side vanished replaced by seriousness.

"Amu I think this is a private matter," Ran mumbled while starting at the two.

As I also stated at them I noticed that Summer had a chara egg in the form of a keychain.

"Summer are you a chara bearer?" I asked focused on the keychain.

"Huh? Oh the egg. Yeah but it hasn't been born yet, unlike Yuki's. He has two and both have already hatched," the chestnut haired idol said with a hyper smile.

_She reminds me of someone...who... But so does Yuki...maybe its because she is an idol._

"But anyway, Yuki we gotta go _now_."

Yuki stayed silent as Summer said farewell to both of us and left.

(Yuki Pov)

As we walked away from Tadase and the pink haired girl I clenched my fists.

A family meeting in the middle of the day could only mean one thing.

"Its dad visiting day," Itami said finally coming out from her egg.

The small warrior angel floated beside me.

"We haven't seen him in what? 3 years I wonder how he's doing," Lucas who has just joined us asked with a dreamy smile.

We walked outside the school grounds and in front there was a back car waiting for us.

As the door opened Jun's face welcomed us.

We all climbed in the car and waited patiently until we got to the Angel Inc. headquarters.

The doors opened and the four of us walked out and entered the enormous building.

There one of the receptionists escorted us to my mothers office.

As soon as we got to the floor in where my mother's office is located we could hear her screaming insults and other things.

Lucas opened the door and there stood our dad and mom in all their glory. Or at least mom was since she looked like the high class family we are and my dad looked like a regular worker.

"Megumi, thanks for allowing me to see our children," my dad said and tears formed in my eyes.

He looks just like I remember him. The top of his head a wild blond and with his sheep beard and sparkly amazed eyes. Except for the way he now dresses but I know that it is him.

"Tsumugu, I'm warning you if you only came to take them away from me then I will fight for them like I did before." My mom threatened.

"In blood relations they are still rightful Hinamori as much as they are Aisu," dad declared proudly. "And now that they're in Japan you can't stop me from wanting to see them more often."

It seems like Tsumugu Hinamori is back in our lives for good.

* * *

**DUN!DUN!DUUUUNNN! Okay so for those who don't know Tsumugu is the name of Amu's dad. Of you are all confused about how it is possible or how the heck did all this happened don't forget to leave a review so that I will have more motivation to write abother chapter m'kay? **

**Oh and I need characters like chara charactera so anyone that wants to submit one just pm me or leave a review with the following:**

**Name-**

**Dream That is Born From-**

**How does he-she look(female or male)**

**Chara Nari(optional)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter posted in the second day... Goog good um improving a bit. Today both of our heroines will formally get to know each other. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara only my of and any ideas that aren't mentioned in the anime.**

* * *

Dad was driving mom wasn't with us and we were all riding to my Dad's house.

"So Dad how's your life been?" Jun asked trying to break the awkward silence that had settle over us.

"Well Jun I have a family and two children one of Yuki's she and another of 4," he said with a cherry smile.

Our mouths fell open.

"Dad how is it possible that you have a child the same age as Yuki! Does that mean that you were really cheating on mom?!" Lucas screamed.

The smile my Dad had on his face fell. "Now now children. No, I didn't cheat on your mom. We decided to separate before we knew we were having Yuki and in that exact same time I got my wife pregnant with Amu."

We all gazed at him not daring to say anything.

"We're here!" Dad announced as he pulled in into an average looking house.

We all got down and were greeted by a woman with glasses and light brown hair that was tired in a pony tail.

"You all must be Jun, Summer, Lucas, and Yuki." She called us all by our names and did a double take when she looked at me.

"Tsumugu I thought you said three girls and one boy," she said a bit alarmed.

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly and she tried to repair it instantly, "I-I don't mean that its _bad_ if you like to dress like that its your own choice anyway."

I looked away as she said that.

_Humph if it was your choice you wouldn't pick that,_ Kaneko said in my head.

"Midori, it's a sensitive subject. Yuki do you mind if we tell the girls? I mean if you don't want to we can tell them that you are a boy." Dad seemed to be trying to please me just like he used to.

"Yes please tell your girls that Yuki is a guy he needs to keep it a secret," Jun said before I could open my mouth.

"Jun I asked Yuki not you," my Dad told my older sister.

I looked up at him. _With your mom nobody asks for your opinion, the only opinion that matters is your mother's,_ Itami said and I could great the smile in her voice.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled making it bearly hearable.

"Okay! Now let's go in~" my dad said in a way that made me remember how he use to be.

He pulled us all inside the house and Midori followed behind us.

"Well Lucas, Summer, and Yuki I see you go to the same school that Amu goes to, you can probably relate since Yuki and Amu are the same age. Oh and also Ami is one of your greatest fans. I mean she prefers Utau but she thinks both of you ate awesome Jun, Summer," I smiled at my Dad's wife.

_She sure is nice_, I think Itami's voice is sounding strang since it normally sounds meliodic instead of high pitched.

I turned to face my siblings to see they all had friend on their faces.

Suddenly the site opened and closed and small footsteps were heard along with a light "We're home."

A small elementary kid appeared in front of us. She had bright honey eyes with the hair the same color as Midori's which were put in pigtails. She was wearing a red stripped skirt with a white shirt black sweater and red tie.** (A/N: its the Seiyo elementary uniform)**

"Summer and Jun!" She screamed in excitement and ran to them.

"Ami don't make too much noise," the pink haired girl from before at school appeared in the kitchen door.

She stared at me and I stared at her.

"Amu these are Jun, Summer, Lucas and Yuki. Your half-siblings."

(Amu Pov)

I stared at the white haired boy.

Yup definitively the same guy as the one in the morning that was with Tadase.

He had his short white hair that almost covered one of his eyes. His eyes a midnight blue shade with tan skin. He was still wearing the school uniform that consisted of black pants white button up shirt and green stepped tie.

Then I looked at the Lucas boy. He had gray eyes and brown hair like Dad. He was also wearing the school uniform like Yuki.

Summer was the splitting image of Dad which I hadn't really noticed until now. That's why she looked familiar. But Jun looked the same as her mother (who I have only seen in magazines).

Summer was wearing my same uniform which was a blue skirt with black stripes a white button up shirt and the blue tie.** (A/N: I thought that since in elementary they had red and blue I could make the middle school colors blue and green. Sorry of this confuses anyone)**

Jun was wearing the high school uniform I had seen Utau wear many times.

"Nice to meet you I'm Amu Hinamori this is my little sister Ami," I introduced myself along with Ami.

"Well _Dad _we gotta go," Lucas said enphasizing the word Dad to much.

"Well Yuki and Amu could do some talking. I mean they are the same age after all," Dad encouraged.

"I highly doubt she would want that," Summer spat... _Wait did Summer say she?_

"Actually I would like that, I unlike you want to know more about the family I didn't know," Yuki said in a secure way.

Then she/he looked away and her/his cheeks flared up. "Uhh...I mean um... I didn't mean that."

My eyes widened in realization.

"That was just a chara change," Mikki said in my ear.

I nod in agreement and finally I see the charas. Two. A cat and an angel. Both were shaking their heads furiously.

"They are probably being questioned who did the change~desu," Su said.

"Then maybe she is just about to sprout another chara," Dia suggested.

"AMU!" My Dad screamed making me jump in surprise.

"Y-yes!" I replied.

"Are you fine with letting her stay with you in your room tonight?" He asked.

I nodded, "Wait but I thought Yuki was a guy."

"I don't want to listen to this anymore, we're leaving, bye Dad," Jun said as she opened her phone and pushed Summer and Lucas out of the kitchen.

As we heard the door slam we knew they were outside the house.

"Amu, I am a girl but for some reasons I have to act like a guy, just don't tell anyone please," Yuki said

Everyone was silent.

That is until Ami jumped into Yuki.

"Onii-tan give me a piggy ride!" She demanded.

Yuki giggle a bit but completed to Ami's request.

"It's nice to have a sister," I said.

"Or brother," Ran joked.

(time skip)

Ami was not laying down on the couch taking a nap after being over energetic with Yuki.

We were not in my room deciding what to wear since today the student council (me and the other ex guardians) had a meeting.

Of course I was talking her with me.

But the thing is I don't have any clothes that could pass by as guy's clothing.

"Amu leave it it's pointless I'll just stay here and play some more with Ami," she said and seemed to sadden a bit at the thought.

I glanced at her charas the cat wasn't at all like Yoru. He was red instead of blue and has a lab coat on top of sports gear, he also seemed to be holding a soccer ball with his tail. And the angel wasn't like El. The angel was like a warrior and i could see what looked like double draggers in both of her hands. Her outfit was all metal like a knights armor. Except for the skirt. It was metal and had long black boots. Her bangs covered her eyes which I believe them to also be gray.

"Nonsense! I'm an artist and I can design stylish clothing for men!" Mikki declared.

Yuki looked up surprised. As soon as she saw Mikki she jumped back a bit. After a while of inspection my chara she smiled.

"Oh yeah you have some too. I want to present to you Itami she's my dream to be stronger and to let my light shine. And this is Kaneko, he is my dream to be sportier, boyish and sly," she said pushing them forward.

I also smiled and introduced my charas while pushing them forward, "Ran is my wish to be sportier, Mikki is my wish to be more artistic, Su is my dream to be girly, and Dia was born to help me shine brighter."

As expected Mikki fell in love with Kaneko like she does with most guy charas.

Ran started to play with the ball Kaneko had been holding while Su watched and Dia and Itami sat side by side.

"Well it's almost time to meet with the guardians and Mikki is done the clothes," I said when Mikki handed me her artwork.

"Thanks I'm going to go change," Yuki said standing up.

But as soon as she did I stopped her.

There on the ground wet she had been in laid an egg. It was purple with a white bow in the middle.

"What the-" I started to say but I was interrupted by a small shriek that escaped my half-sister.

"_Another_ chara?" She said unbelievingly.

As soon she said that the egg wiggled.

Maybe she did have a girly side after all!

* * *

**Just to make things clear, Yuki is a girl her mother force her to act, and dress like a boy, her three siblings all have charas but none of them have hatched. And now that I mention that please help me with ideas for chara characters just use the form from previous chapter and of course I'll give you credit.**

**Please if you like fan fiction leave a review. As for my other stories the warriors will be deleted and Sports Problems will be updated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the super late update i will try to update at least once a eek considering that the chapters are qute small**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except my ocs**

* * *

Dad was driving both of us to the mall were Amu and her friends were meeting.

Amu told me to trust her friends and according to her charas they are quite trustworthy.

"So the blond guy from before is one of them?" I asked.

As soon as I said that my dad's ears perked up. "

Which blond guy?! So you are going to go meet up with guys! How come you didn't tell me!" He said in his over dramatic way of his. I rolled my eyes and Amu facepalmed.

"You make absolutely no sense Dad because i have be like a guy and Amu has to do many things than to deal with boys," I said in a matter of fact voice.

Dad slowly nodded and stopped the car.

"Just call me when you need me to pick you up. I believe you have my number don't you Yuki?" He asked at which I nod while shoving my hands in my pockets.

Being outside meant being a boy and being a boy made me become sassy arrogant and a bastard.

"So Yuki do we tell the Guardians right away or-" I cut my half-sister of with a shrug and said, "Only if they ask.

" I walked ahead of her making some girls glance my way.

"Yuki!" Amu snapped annoyed when she caught up to me. Nodding my head nonchalantly Amu's eye twitched.

(Amu Pov)

"Sorry these are the ways implied on her, she is just being the boy her family always expects her to be while people are watching," my sister's chara Itami said.

I glanced at said girl to find her winking at some other girls, who blushed, looked away, and started mumbling among each other.

"Amu-chi!" I heard Yaya's childish voice behind me. As soon as I spotted the Guardians I dragged my well boyish dressed sister towards them.

"Kairi got us all entrances to tonight's concert featuring Jun and Summer!" Yaya said while hanging herself from said green haired guy.

"And we all heard that there would be someone debuting at that same time as well," Nagihiko added.

At that exact same time Yuki's phone when off signaling she was receiving a call.

**_ 'Hate everything about you, why do-' _**

"Hello?" She answered and stepped away.

"Huh? Amu why is he with you. I think I remember him from the hallway this morning right?" Tadase seemed keen to get an answer as he stared after a certain white haired crossdresser.

"Its complicated," I only mumbled and looked at my sister cautiously.

"He seems to be having an argument," Rima, who had magically appeared beside me, said as if reading my thoughts.

I could see Yuki's charas looking at me through the bag Miki had added at the last minute.

They floated over to me.

"Huuuh?!" That guy also has charas?!" Yaya said while raising her voice.

"Keep it down Yaya," I told the baby like girl beside me.

"Well I have to go unless I want my mother to come out here and cause a scene," Yuki mumbled.

"Ehh how come you already want to leave?" Tadase said while giving the disguised girl a sparkle attack.

Yuki made a disgusted face but answered, "I have... Stuff to do. " And with that my crossdessing siste vanished into the crowd.

* * *

**soo if you liked it please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyyy probably almost nobody is reading this fanfiction but i really do like it sooo ill just keep on writing on even if i dont ever get any reviews**

**Amu: *groans* oh please someone stop her**

**Dia and Itami:*stick a sock on Darkling's mouth.**

**Kaneko: *sweatdrops* Darkling doesn't own any of the three seasons of Shugo Chara it all belongs to the rightful owner.**

**DArklings:*spits out sock* I only own my own character that aren't mentioned in the actual storyline**

**Amu: *puts the sock once more in her mouth* on with the story!**

* * *

**(Yuki Pov.) **

As I walked away with my hands in my pockets Itami was patiently sitting in my shoulder while Kaneko floated beside me easily keeping up.

"Tonight is our debut," i say low when talking to the backstage guy that blocks my way.

He glares at me and i finally look up with an easygoing smile which makes him look confused, "Kid you aren't the first or the last to say that tonight, move along nothing makes you special except the fact that your smile could be considered dashing and-"

"That his mother is in fact Megumi Aisu, " my mother's proud voice booms in the hallway and people behind me scream as they see her.

Some start pushing me forward but the security stops me from falling face-first into the ground.

My mom pulls me inside quickly and the guards close the doors. "Yuki! You look great but it doesn't fit the way we will be presenting you tonight. My eyes widen as suddenly I'm pulled into a dressing room and stripped from my clothes by my sisters.

"Whaa- hey i can get dressed by myself!" but all my struggles were ignored as they forced me into the clothes mom hard prepared.

When they were done i took a moment to look down at myself.

My white bangs covered one of my eyes and instead of the clothes Miki had designed for me i was now wearing tight black jeans with a black shirt and white suspenders that were hanging outside of being in their proper places.

"Finally fit for the part," my mom now entered the room along with my brother.

He was dressed in the exact same way as me except that our colors were reversed and he did not have his bangs in his face. "Both of you leave now the show is about to start," by mom ordered and my sisters both left in a robotic like manner.

As they passed me i noticed that their charas had finally hatched... But they were both x-ed.

I gasped and my mom glared at me.

"Your sisters desided that they would allow me to experiment with them and shame to that now i have a perfect way to make x-eggs. But their power isn't enough. I am high to use some of my research knowledge and you-" she pointed at me- "Are going to make me those eggs!"

"What?" i said confused as my brother's x-ed chara, a dark looking animation person appeared beside me.

"Chara Change!" it exclaimed and everything went black.

* * *

(Amu's Pov)

"Amu-chiiiiiiiiii," Yaya kept on pestering me as of how was it possible to have 4 half-siblings.

I decided to ignore as we took our seats, which i must add were great since they were right in front of the stage.

"Were did Amu's brother run off to? I have to admit that he was quite cute," Rima pouted showing a bit of her personality which surprised us.

"N-not that it is an-any of my business," she added as she looked away.

Sighting i decided to stay silent, i honestly had a bad feeling about today.

Suddenly all the lights turned off leaving us in vast darkness.

"What the-," i began but was cut off by a:

"Hello everyone!" Summers cheery voice boomed through the place and a blue colored light shined on her, who was now located at the middle of the stage.

People cheered in excitement at seeing their idol and so did some of my freiends and i just smiled, feeling proud at how far my half-siblings had gotten to at such a young age.

"Today we know that you came to hear us sing," the crowd cheered even louder when another light was shined towards Jun who was walking to the stage to stand beside her sister.

"But instead of hearing us you will be listening to our dear smaller siblings," they both said and the crowd gave a humongous rawr in expectance as the lights turned off once more.

"Amu something is wrong," Nagihiko whispered in my ear. Looking at the outine of the rest of the guardians they all had troubled expressions.

The lights turned back on and Yuki was there along with Lucas both of them looked totally astonishing and...expressionless.

I was shocked when the rock band started playing in the background, and soon Yuki began the song:

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_  
_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_  
_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_  
_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

Lucas then did a bit of the nonheard part of the song:

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

Then they both sand the chorus:

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

Both of them walked up to the front of the stage and pointed to the audience while Yuki sang:

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

I could now visibly see the emotioness eyes of both of my half-siblings when they extended their hands to the audience who had now become terribly still:

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

By now some of the eggs were popping out of the rest of the audience and my friends and I stood up, completely aware now that Angel Inc, was in fact just like Easter had.

**_And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._**

By now more than half of the people in the concert no longer had their eggs untouched:

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

"Yuki stop this! Were is Kaneko and Itami!" I screamed up to the stage just to be competely ignored as they both finished the song in complete sync:

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**_

Now that everyone was unconcious Megumi Aisu walked up to the stage.

"Ehh Yuki-kun you only collected useless eggs you should try harder to please your moth-" she stopped in half sentence when she noticed that not all the kids were unconcious.

She was now staring directly at me with cold eyes, "You must be Amu Hinamori. Tsumugu's bastard daughter."

As i tried to calm down i could just look at my sister. She had just commited treason towards me and my friends, how was it possible for me not to feel betrayed.

But the thing is that i didn´t now one single bit.

"Amu that's not really your brother Amu look at her eyes then at the chara beside her.

And so I did and i noticed that her eyes were completely emotionless and the chara beside her wasn't her chara.

"Hmm i really don't have a use for Tsumugu's mistakes or her pathetic friends so..." Megumi thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "Oh well, Yuki you ma get rid of them."

YUki then nodded and she said, "Atashi no Kokoro! Unlock!"

Yuki's hair shined a blue color and a black light evolved her which was soon dispersed and she was in a blue scarf with a black and blue shirt and black pants. **(A/N imagine kaito from vocaloid but instead of his coat being white and blue it is black and blue soooo yeah!)**

"Animated Peep" she said while striking a pose.

"Let's also go guys!" Tadase said and we all nodded.

Hopefully i can help my sister to be herself again though i'm qute sure that the chara in which she is transformed into right now isn't the egg that had been born at my house.

Heck it wasn't even possible.

* * *

**HOpe ya all liked it and the song that Yuki and Lucas were singing is called numb by linkin park which i disclaim (do not own etc etc) i have been obsessed over it for the last couple of weeks so i thought 'why the heck not put it in the story' so i did **

**Read and Review **

**later losers!**


End file.
